HaruHana
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una joven que tiene una maldición...No puede acercarse a los chicos...Inuyasha Taisho es un compañero de clase al que le gusta meterse con ella,pero que ademas esta buscando algo...Entre ellos nace una gran amistad que cambiara sus vid
1. Debut en Tokio

**AVISO:**** los personajes de este finc no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y a la grandísima serie de Inuyasha, y la trama del finc es una adaptación del manga HaruHana de Yuana Kazumi, que me ha llegado al corazón.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**HARUHANA**_

**Advertencia:**** Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que piensa nuestra protagonista**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1. Debut en Tokio**

"Mi música irrumpió bajo el cielo de Tokio… ¡¡como si sintiera que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir!! Y es que… aquella fue… la señal… de que mi HISTORIA… iba a COMENZAR…"

Tokio… la gran ciudad capital del Japón…

Nos adentramos en esta maravillosa ciudad, para en ella, encontrar a una jovencita de belleza fascinante… Largo cabello azabache como la misma noche, el cual danzaba alegremente con el viento, acompañado por la hermosa melodía que salía del violín que poseía en las manos…

La joven… tocaba suavemente como si nadie hubiera a su alrededor… y eso no era así… pues mucha gente se paraba a la orilla del río, en el cual se encontraba… y se permitía el lujo de oir tan preciosa música…

Cuando la canción está llegando a su fin… la muchacha decide dejar ver el color de sus ojos, que hasta ahora había mantenido cerrados, para disfrutar ella también de su música… Y cuando lo hizo, dos orbes chocolateadas se alzaron para ver la hermosura del sol reflejado en el río…

- Si… me siento bien…- decía la morena- que agradable… No hay nada mejor que un té después de tocar…- y seguidamente le daba un sorbo a la taza de infusión que tenía en las manos.

Había guardado ya su violín, pues no iba a seguir tocándolo para enseñar su talento… y se había sentado sobre la hierba de la orilla del río, en un mantel que traía consigo… para disfrutar tranquilamente de una relajante taza de té…

Terminó su bebida, guardó sus cosas… y sacó de su cartera, la foto de una mujer mayor, pero que sonreía dulcemente…

- Abuela… Estoy en Tokio… tal y como me dijiste…- le habla a la foto

Se levanta de su sitio y alza la foto al cielo.

- Y últimamente estoy mucho mejor…

"Incluso tengo el presentimiento… de que me va a ir muy bien en el instituto…"

Lleva su mirada al cielo, y se pierde por unos instantes en su grandeza… pero entonces…

"Esto… ¿el instituto…?"

- ¡¡¡UAAAH!!! ¡¡ESO ES!! ¡¡EL INSTITUTO!! ¡¡¡HE OLVIDADO IR AL INSTITUTO!!!- su grito debió de haber llegado a Kyoto por lo menos, pero a toda la gente que pasaba por allí, le dio un buen susto.

La jovencita que vestía el uniforme de ese instituto al que llegaba tarde, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, para ver… si por los azares del destino… conseguía llegar a tiempo…

Una vez allí…

- ¡¡Y ni siquiera sé donde está mi clase!!- gritaba por los pasillos nuestra amiga

Corría pasillo por pasillo buscando su clase con su cartera bajo el brazo y el maletín de su instrumento en la otra mano… ¿Encontraría su clase la chiquilla?

- Como es mi primer día en este instituto… ¡¡Si la abuela se enterara se disgustaría mucho!!

De repente algo le llama la atención y para su carrera delante de una puerta.

- Ah…- lee el cartel que pone encima de la puerta

"Enfermería"

- ¡¡Ah sí!! ¡¡Le preguntaré a la enfermera!!- le viene esa idea a la cabeza

"¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Ella me ayudará!!"

Abre la puerta bruscamente, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

- ¡¡PERDONE SEÑORITA!! ¡¿Sabe usted donde está el aula de 1ºC…?!- pero se queda callada antes de terminar la frase por completo.

Allí, delante de ella… Hay una escena que jamás se hubiese esperado ver… y mucho menos en la enfermería de un instituto…

- ¿Eh?

Delante de sus ojos, podía presenciar una escena muy comprometedora entre un chico y una chica…

El joven la miraba intrigado con esos ojos dorados que acaba de descubrir cuando se volteo, y el vuelo que realizó su larga cabellera de ese inusual tono… plateado… la dejó alucinada…

El chico era delgado, aunque no se notaba escuálido… al contrario, tenía una buena figura… y una cara muy fina…

Pero, como ya dije, lo que sorprendió a la chica de cabello negro, no fue el joven de mirada dorada… sino la posición en la que se encontraba con otra chica rubia…

El le cogía el mentón delicadamente a la chica, mientras su otra mano se escondía en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón del uniforme… Y la chica se limitaba a pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello del joven, que no le costaba nada, pues el peliplateado estaba inclinado y ella sentada en la cama; y a mirarlo con devoción…

- "¡¡¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE ES ESTOOO!!!"

La pobre se había quedado de piedra…

Los jóvenes de la escena no se inmutan ni se cambian de posición…

- Arriba- se escucha

- ¿Eh?- dice ella volviendo a ser de carne y hueso

Vuelve a enfocar al chico, y lo halla señalando al techo con un dedo de su mano que antes estaba en su bolsillo.

- El aula de 1ºC queda encima de la enfermería- dice como si nada

- Ah…- la pelinegra está cortada- gra… gracias…- da unos pasos hacia atrás, para salir del marco de la puerta y luego la cierra.

"¡¡UAAAH!! ¡¡¿¿QUEEEE??!! ¡¡ESO…!!"

Recoge sus cosas, que habían caído al suelo de la impresión recibida y vuelve a salir corriendo por segunda vez en el día como si su vida dependiese de ello…

"¡¡¡ABUELAAA!!! ¡¡HAY COSAS EN TOKIO QUE DAN MIEDO!!"

Cuando ve el cartel encima de la clase, en el que pone 1ºC… consigue aliviarse un poco, pues ya no está perdida… Llega junto a la puerta y escucha…

- Vaya, que extraño… Según esto… iba a venir hoy…- pero el profesor que estaba hablando a la clase es interrumpido por un ruido estrepitoso.

Nuestra amiga ha abierto la puerta de un portazo, aún resoplando por la carrera dada y se dispone a entrar dentro del aula.

- Llego tar…- pero entonces…

¡¡POM!!

- …de

La pobre chica se ha tropezado con el corredor de la puerta, pues es una puerta corrediza de metal, y se ha estampado de bruces contra el suelo, dejando anonadados a toda la clase.

Consigue ponerse de pie, con un buen golpe recibido en la frente y se dirige a la pizarra. Coge una tiza y escribe su nombre en la pizarra de color verde. Acto seguido, comienza a presentarse.

- Esto… So… soy Kagome Hana Higurashi… Vengo de Osaka… Soy violinista… me encanta el té japonés y…

"Que vergüenza…"

- … y obviamente se hacer reir a la gente…- hace un chiste al ver la reacción de sus nuevos compañeros.

Toda la clase está envuelta en carcajadas… Se ríen de ella y le hacen comentarios…

- ¡¡¿¿Te gusta hacer reir, Kagome??!!

- Esta es un poco payasa…

Se escuchaban entre las risas.

- Y seguro que lo de antes ha sido a posta ¿eh?

Nuestra pobre amiga Kagome estaba sin habla de la vergüenza…

- Bueno chicos, ahora tenéis Gimnasia… Así que no lleguéis tarde…- dice el profesor para calmar a los alumnos, y acto seguido abandona la clase.

"Joo… Menuda forma de empezar…"

Kagome tenía el ánimo por los suelos.

- Higurashi- un compañero llama su atención

Ella levanta la vista del suelo.

- ¿Te puedo llamar Kagome?

- ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

- Eh… Higurashi…

Nada más alzar su mirada del suelo, tenía a media clase haciendo un círculo a su alrededor y avasallándola a preguntas.

- Higurashi, eres muy interesante…

- ¿Tienes novio?

- Si eres de Osaka debes de ser fan de Osaka-Kobe ¿no?

La chica Higurashi retrocedía poco a poco nerviosa ante los actos de sus compañeros.

- No… esperad…

"¡¡UN MOMENTO!! ¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡SE ACERCAN DEMASIADO…!!

- Me estáis asustando…

"¡¡ESTOY POR VOLVERME A CASA!!"

- Jaja… jaja… ja…- ríe nerviosa la nueva

"¡¡SI ES ASÍ COMO RECIBEN A LOS QUE CAMBIAN DE INSTITUTO, NO SE SI AGUATARÉ!!"

Ya estaba mareada entre tantas preguntas y sus divagaciones en la cabeza, cuando una voz lo interrumpe todo de golpe.

- Vaya… parece que la nueva se ha hecho muy popular… Eso está bien…

- No… ¡¡NO ESTÁ NADA BI…!!- contradice al que acaba de hablar, pero tampoco, por casi tercera vez en el día, puede acabar la frase al completo, pues al girar su cabeza…

De tanto retroceder ante el acorralamiento de sus compañeros de clases, había acabado en la puerta del aula, quien acababa de ser abierta por un chico de mirada despistada, pero igualmente hermosa… Eso fue lo que dejó callada a Kagome, aquel chico… pues al girar, sus caras habían quedado algo cercanas la una de la otra…

- …en- acabó la frase al fin, pero bajó el tono.

El joven de amielados ojos dio dos pasos hacia el interior de la clase, dos pasos que Kagome retrocedió.

- Ah…

"¡¡UAAAH!! ¡¡ESTE CHICO… ES EL DE ANTES!!"

- Ah…

Por tercera o cuarta vez… ya perdí la cuenta, nuestra recién llegada perdió la capacidad de hablar, y solo podía articular monosílabos…

Nuestro joven amigo se acercó más todavía a la morena… más cerca… sus rostros estaban muy cerca… y él la seguía mirando, con esa mirada despistada y a la vez entre indiferente y evaluadora…

"¡¡¿¿QUE??!! ¡¡QUE-QUE-QUE-QUEEEE…!!"

- Ah…ah…ah…ah…- gotas de sudor frío corría por su espalda gracias a la situación

El chico cambió el recorrido de su cara y acabó por llevarla al oído de la anonadada chica.

- Lo de antes es un secreto…- le susurró, y se marchó a su asiento como si nada

La chica se quedó a cuadros… menudo primer día de instituto…

Y para colmo sus compañeros parece que disfrutaban con la situación.

"Abuela…yo… ya estoy deprimida…"

Por fin en la seguridad de su casa…

- Horrible… mi debut en Tokio ha sido horrible…- su voz sonaba fantasmagórica

Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo del salón, abrazada a sus rodillas, mientras su hermano mayor… Sota Higurashi, escuchaba sus penas en el sofá cómodamente.

Sota era un chico alto, guapo, de graciosa mirada… con los ojos negros, pero al contrario que su hermana, la cual tenía el cabello de azabache color… él lo poseía castaño oscurecido…

- ¡¡Me ha ido fatal!! ¡¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE TÍO!!- lloraba Kagome- ¡¡Con lo emocionada que estaba!! ¡¡OJALÁ NO LO HUBIESE VISTO!!

Su hermano ni se inmutaba, la escuchaba pacientemente hasta que se hartara.

- ¡¡FUE MI ENCUENTRO CON ÉL LO QUE ME HIZO LLEGAR TARDE!!

- Como siempre, te metes en unos líos increíbles…- habló el mayor, ya acostumbrado a la personalidad de su pequeña hermanita.

- ¡¡NO FUE CULPA MÍA!! ¡¡Y DEJA DE REIRTE!!- desde que le contó eso se había estado riendo por lo bajo de ella, y eso la hacía rabiar

- Por cierto… tengo buenas noticias para ti…- cambió de tema rápidamente para no seguir escuchando como relataba.

Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo plantó en la cara a Kagome.

- Toma

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Es que no lo ves?

- Es una oferta de trabajo parcial… ¿No buscabas uno?

- ¿Eh?

La chica de cabellos negros se queda sin palabras. Mira el papel y comienza a leerlo.

"**CONTRATO**

**Kagome Hana Higurashi**

Trabajará en

nuestra empresa

a tiempo parcial.

**Sota Senkai Higurashi**

**FISIOTERAPEUTA**"

- ¡¡¡AL MENOR PODRÍAS HABERME PREGUNTADO!!!- le reclama la muchacha intentando quitarle el papel de las manos.

Pero él simplemente hace un movimiento con su mano e impide que le arrebaten tan preciado papel. Se hecha un poco hacia delante y queda frente a frente con su hermana.

- Será mejor que no te opongas al jefe de la casa… ¿O prefieres que te envíe por correo urgente a Kyoto, con papá y mamá?

Kagome se asustó por la amenaza… bien sabe que su hermano es capaz de cumplirla…

- Que pena… allí hay muchísimos chicos monos…- sigue hablando como si no le importase la reacción de la joven- Aunque la comida y el té japonés no abundan por ahí… ya sabes como están las cosas…

- ¡¡¡BUAAAA!!! ¡¡LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ!! ¡¡COGERÉ ESE TRABAJOOOO…!!

Al final tuvo que aceptar, sino… tendría que ir a Kyoto con sus padres, y eso no lo quería… En fin, esa misma tarde… Kagome llegó al establecimiento el cual era el local en el que trabajaría.

- A… ¿Aquí…?- articuló mientras se quedaba sorprendida examinando el lugar

"No… no puede ser…"

- ¿Está en la planta baja de está casa?

La casa se alzaba muy alta frente a ella… Parecía de gente adinerada, y estaba muy bien decorada por el exterior, con varios tiestos con hermosas flores…

"No lo entiendo, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Esto es una… tienda?"

Seguía evaluando el exterior de la casa.

"Es un poco raro…"

De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

"¿Y si se trata… de una tienda super-fashion? Sería tan guay…"

Se empezó a imaginar cosas… pero pronto desechó todos sus pensamientos.

"¡¡NO!! ¡¡PERO-PERO-PERO…!! ¡¡NO PUEDO FIARME DE NADA!! ¡¡¡PODRÍA INTENTAR METERME EN UN PESQUERO DE ATÚN COMO HIZO UNA VEZ!!!"

Kagome empezó a navegar por sus recuerdos, horrorizada por lo que su hermano Sota, le hizo años atrás.

- "¡¡¡NO-NO-NO!!! ¡¡NO PUEDE PASARME OTRA VEZ!!"

Cuando por fin se calmó, tomó valor para abrir la puerta, aún con miedo de saber en donde la había metido su hermano…

"Tranquila… todo irá bien…"

- ¿Se puede…?- preguntó temerosa.

- Bienvenida- la sorprendió una voz

"¡¿CO… COMO?!"

Pero sin duda, lo que la dejó aún más alucinada fue el emisor de esa palabra.

Delante de ella estaba la figura delgada de una joven de cabellos largos y rubios, con unos preciosos ojos celestes como el mismo cielo…

"Vaya… parece francesa…"

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta por la belleza de la muchacha que estaba enfrente de ella.

"¡¡Que chica más bonita…!!

- Ah… esto… verá…- comenzó a hablar costosamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Si, si!! Eres la hermana de aquel chico ¿no?- dice arrebatándole el papel del contrato de las manos

Pero al decir esto, la chica llevó la mano a su cabello y tiró de él, sacándoselo y dejando ver un corto cabello negro.

"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEE???!!! UNA… ¡¡¡¿¿¿UNA PELUCA???!!!"

La supuesta chica dejó la peluca a un lado y llevó el papel a un cajón de un mueble en el interior del salón.

"¡¡¡¿¿¿ES… ES UN HOMBRE???!!! ¡¡Y ADEMAS ES GUAPÍSIMO!!"

El joven le hizo tomar asiento, mientras él seguía con su trabajo. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano y una tetera en la otra.

- Espera un momento, por favor… Él está en medio de una sesión.

"¡¡¿¿QUE??!! ¡¡¿¿QUE??!!¡¡¿¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ??!!"

- Si… claro…

Kagome estaba tiesa como una estatua en la silla en la que le habían indicado que se sentara.

"¡¿Él?! ¿Su compañero? ¡¿Su amante?!"

Se puso muy nerviosa… ese lugar era muy raro…

"No quiero ni pensar a que tipo de negocio me ha enviado… Tengo que huir…"

La joven Higurashi estaba empezando a crearse una película sola con todo las cosas extravagantes que había visto, cuando se percató de la presencia de una cortina que separaba una parte de la gran sala con otra… Escuchó algunos murmullos que salía de detrás de la tela y se atemorizó aún más…

"¡¡¡OH NO!!! ¡¡ESE DEBE SER ÉL!!"

Pero un defecto que tenía nuestra aterrada amiga, era que podía llegar a ser muy cotilla…

"Tengo… tengo que saber… Solo un poco…"

Se atrevió, por muy miedo que tuviese, a abrir un poco las cortinas, y asomar su cabeza entre la rendija, llevándose como consecuencia… otra gran impresión, para su, ya de por sí… impresionante día…

En el improvisado cuarto que creaban las telas y las paredes de la habitación… un joven apuesto de cabellos como el brillo de la luna, acariciaba delicadamente las piernas a una mujer que lo acompañaba en el interior del cuarto…

"¡¡¿¿EH??!!"

Esto ya era demasiado… Agarró fuertemente la tela de las cortinas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¡¡¡AH…!!! ¡¡¡ESE CHICO…!!!"

Lo miró más detenidamente, hasta hallar en sus recién abiertos ojos… dos iris del color del sol…

"¡¡¿¿PERO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE CHICO AQUÍ??!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUE HA VENIDO??!!"

Cerró la improvisada ventana que había hecho lentamente y llevó su vista al suelo avergonzada.

"A… abuela… creo que me he metido en un lío…"

- Esto… ¿Exactamente a qué se dedican?- se aventuró a preguntarle al chico que le abrió la puerta, cuando lo vio atravesar nuevamente la sala.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho tu hermano? Es una casa de relax.

- ¿De relax?- Kagome giró lentamente su cabeza para mirar al joven

- Exacto… Dicho de otra forma, es una casa de masajes…- completó el moreno

"¡¡¿¿ESE CHICO ES MASAJISTA??!!"

- Pero los masajes que se hacen aquí son algo diferentes…- terminó de explicarle a la asustada recién llegada- No solo tratamos a las personas que están cansadas físicamente… En este local también tratamos de aliviar los problemas anímicos de nuestros clientes… Lo cierto es que ahí donde lo ves, Inuyasha H. Taisho es el mejor… ¡¡Parece solo un crío y algo despistado, pero tiene un toque mágico!!- de repente la cara del hablante cambió a una soñadora- ¡¡Aaah… si yo fuera una chica, estaría coladita por él!!

Eso fue el colmo de lo anormal que había visto en toda su vida Kagome.

- Oooh… Inuyasha es magnífico…- el tío seguía en las nubes

- En… ¿En serio?- se cuestionaba la chica.

De pronto se acordó de algo y ánimo volvió a decrecer hasta el bajo mínimo.

- Pero es que… por culpa de ese chico… mi debut en Tokio ha resultado un auténtico desastre…

-¡¡Oh Inuyasha!! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias…!!- este ni la escucha.

- ¿Eh?- se sorprende una tercera voz- Vaya…

Kagome voltea poco a poco hacia atrás para encontrarse con el que, según ella, ha sido el causante de todos los problemas que ha tenido hoy.

-Hola…- lo saluda

El joven de nombre Inuyasha, se acerca a ella y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura, pues ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo después de todas las sorpresas que se ha llevado.

- Así que eres tú…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿Os conocéis?!- se extrañó el otro chico, el de la peluca

- Si… Es la alumna recién llegada que conocí antes de volver a casa.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Menuda casualidad!!

"Pues sí… demasiada…"

- Bueno, supongo que querrás empezar a trabajar ya- volvió a hablarle su compañero de clase.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y volvió a quedarse alucinada… ¿Es que hoy estaba destinado a ser su día de las sorpresas?

La escena que se rodaba ante sus ojos era la de un príncipe y su sirviente… siendo el príncipe Inuyasha y el otro chico su sirviente, pues el peliplateado le pedía exigentemente una taza de té… y él corriendo se la traía sin rechistar.

- Un… un momento…- intentó replicar

"¡¡¿¿Pero de verdad me voy a dejar explotar por un compañero de clase??!!"

- Pues nada, cámbiate- y le tiraron algo de ropa encima de la cabeza.

Como no le quedó más remedio, tuvo que ponérsela… Pero cuando volvió al salón a que la vieran…

- Vaya…- el joven del cual aún no sabía su nombre, se llevo la mano a la boca en gesto de asombro- le queda asombrosamente bien…

- Ya ves… las hay que han nacido para servir…- comentó Inuyasha

"Parezco… la chacha del colegio…"

Y en verdad… es que estaba muy cómica con la vestimenta… Un vestido blanco, nada moderno… más bien un camisón, un pañuelo para cubrirle los cabellos y escoba y recogedor en mano.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de reírse por lo bajo, pues quiera que no, no quería dañar los sentimientos de la chica, mientras que el otro hacía todo lo contrario, lloraba…

- Me recuerdas a mi abuela- decía con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

- ¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡DEJA DE REIRTE POR LO BAJO!!- le gritó indignada al masajista, quien en esos momentos comía un trozo de tarta- ¡¡Y TÚ!! ¡¡DEJA DE LLORAR DE UNA VEZ!!- pero estos no paraban

Vencida… se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación y comenzó a barrer, recogiendo su ánimo de paso, pues estaba para el arrastre…

"Quiero volver a casa… quiero volver… Abuela, estoy fatal…"

Seguía limpiando, mientras los otros dos se ponían cómodos.

"¡¡¡PERO TENDRÉ QUE HACER ESTO SI QUIERO SEGUIR EN TOKIO!!!"

- ¡Venga, venga, ánimo! ¡¡No te duermas!!

"¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡¡Encima metiéndome prisa!!!"

- Esto…- se volvió hacia los chicos para preguntarles algo

"Al menos con lo que me paguen, podré comprar un buen té…"

- No quiero molestar, pero… ¿Cuánto vais a pagarme por hora?

- ¿Pero de que hablas?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a la chica (cuantas veces van ya?)- ¿Salario? No vas a cobrar nada…- le contestó altaneramente sentado en el sillón

Helada… así fue como se quedó Kagome H. Higurashi al recibir la noticia…

"¿QUE?"

Se levantó de golpe y señaló acusadoramente al chico.

- ¡¡¿¿PE-PE-PE-PE-PE-PERO QUE DICES??!! ¡¡¿¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO??!!

- Me das un poco de pena… Tu hermano se lo queda todo…- terminó de tomarse el pastel- Pero si eres buena podría darte alguna propina… ¿Y si te pago con mi cuerpo?- él se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella con intención de abrazarla

- Un… ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!- pidió Kagome agitando los brazos, tirando la escoba al suelo al hacerlo, en señal de negación y poniendo cara de espanto

"Entonces… ¡¡Él quiere…!!"

Dio pasos hacia atrás, temerosa de que las intenciones del muchacho pudieran ser las que ella pensaba, pero con tan mala suerte, que la escoba estaba justo a sus pies, y ella no la vio… y claro está… se tropezó.

El cuerpo de la joven caía lentamente hacia atrás directa al suelo, sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo. Los jóvenes vieron esto, pero el que alcanzó a reaccionar fue Inuyasha, aparte de que era el que estaba más cerca de Kagome.

Se adelantó a cogerla antes de que se precipitara contra el suelo. Su mano izquierda agarro la derecha de ella y la derecha la llevó hacia su espalda para sujetarla y acercarla más a su cuerpo… Quizás demasiado…

Kagome se sonrojó por la posición tan comprometedora con el chico… y lo hizo todavía más cuando él acercó su cara a la suya, tanto que podía ver refulgir el brillo dorado de sus ojos… Preciosos…

Inuyasha tenía un deje de preocupación por la chica en el rostro… pero no se notaba a simple vista… y para, quizás guardar las apariencias, le habló en forma de regaño.

- ¡¡EH!! ¡Ten cuida…!- pero algo impidió que acabara la frase

- ¡¡¡PICAAA!!! ¡¡ME PICA…!! ¡¡ME HA VUELTO OTRA VEZ!! ¡¡NO PUEDO TOCAR A NINGÚN CHICO!!

Kagome se había soltado del agarre de Inuyasha repentinamente e irremediablemente se había estrellado contra el suelo… Pero las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no eran provocadas por el dolor de la caída… Sino por el de las picaduras que acababan de salirle por todo el cuerpo…

- ¡¡¡SOBRE TODO SIN SON CHICOS TAN GUAPOS COMO VOSOTROS!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO…!!! Si os toco me sale una terrible urticaria…

A cuadros… los dos chicos se habían quedado alucinando en colores… nunca habían visto nada igual…

- ¡¡¡ES CULPA VUESTRAAAA…!!!- les reclamaba la chica intentando quitarse el dolor- Y duele mucho antes de curarse…

- No había visto nada igual…- balbuceaba el chico moreno- Te… ¡¡TE HAN RECHAZADO INUYASHA!! Que chica más terrible…

El aludido ocultó con sus flequillos sus ojos y habló muy bajito.

- Nunca me había enfrentado a algo así…

- ¿Inuyasha?- se extrañó su compañero de trabajo

- ¡Pero yo te lo curo con fuerza de voluntad!- exclamó alzando la mirada decididamente y abalanzándose sobre la pobre chica.

En cuanto sus manos volvieron a hacer contacto con la piel de la chica… otro grito de dolor cubrió el lugar…

- Inu… ¡¡Inuyasha!!- se alarmó el otro muchacho, el de los ojos celestes, quien intentaba hacer que su compañero dejase a Kagome

Pero entonces algo ocurrió… un ruido… el timbre de la puerta, hizo cesar el juego que habían comenzado… Vamos, lo que se llama literalmente… Salvado por la campana…

- ¡¡¡Para Inuyasha!!! ¡¡¡Tenemos un cliente!! ¡¡UN CLIENTE!!

El joven masajista calmó su estado de ánimo, se volvió hacia la puerta y dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa a la joven que se acababa de internar en la tienda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya más tranquilo en ambiente, Kagome tomaba una taza de té sobre una manta en el suelo de la sala.

- Vaya… así que se te cura con té… Impresionante…- evaluó el pelinegro

- Si… es una maldición… y todavía no he encontrado la cura… La… la verdad es que esto me hace sentir fatal… Alguien me la echó hace tiempo y desde entonces…

- Ya veo…- pareció comprender su confidente- Pero es tanto si te tocan como si tocas… ¿No te parece algo increíble?

Kagome llevó su vista hacia el contenido verdoso de su taza sin saber que decir.

- Puedes mirar, si quieres…- le dijo de pronto el chico

Higurashi alzó la vista, para hallar al moreno señalando hacia la "habitación de relajación" que se encontraba detrás de las cortinas.

- Tal vez te calme ver trabajar a Inuyasha…

Ella decidió hacer caso al consejo de su "amigo" y abrió una pequeña rendija para ver, descorriendo un poco las cortinas.

Inuyasha en esos momentos, sostenía con ambas manos la cara de la joven que había venido a una sesión.

Kagome observaba todo desde su posición cuando un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo.

"¡Si es que lo sabía! Me pica con solo mirarle…"

- Oye Miroku… prepara el aceite con dos gotas de iraniran y tres de naranja dulce- le ordenó el chico del cabello de color inusual al moreno, cuyo nombre acabamos de saber, es Miroku

- OK- contesta este.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué están preparando?"

La chica de castaños ojos miraba todo lo que sucedía con muchísima atención, pues no quería perderse detalle alguno.

- Esto es lo que llamamos aromaterapia… Parece que algunos aromas sirven para curar…- le explicaba Inuyasha a la chica, quien tenía el cabello corto, mientras Miroku preparaba el aroma- Ahora combinaremos estos aromas… Cuando sientes un profundo dolor… o cuando sientes un vacío en el corazón… en esos momentos… los aromas pueden ayudarte a sentirte mejor…- terminó su explicación, se remangó un poco las mangas de su camiseta y se pudo frente a la chica- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta el aroma?

La clienta pareció volver en sí desde su ensimismamiento.

- Si… ¡¡Mucho…!!- contestó rápidamente

- Bien… Me alegro…- Inuyasha sonrió y comenzó con su labor- Eh, escucha… No debes culparte por lo ocurrido…- hablaba con una voz calmada y dulce

- Ah…- la muchacha estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad del chico y por los masajes que daba…

Sin saber como ni porque… la joven de cabello corto sintió la necesidad de llorar… de soltar las lágrimas que llevaba reprimidas mucho tiempo… de desahogarse por lo que le había ocurrido… y no le importó hacerlo allí… delante de un completo desconocido…

- Si… pronto te sentirás mejor… Tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para superarlo…- la animó el masajista.

Kagome miraba la escena con los ojos de par en par… maravillada por ella…

- La gente… a veces solo necesita un empujó para encontrar su fuerza- habló una voz detrás de ella

- ¡Uah!- dio un pequeño grito, pues al voltear, se encontró a Miroku detrás de ella- ¡¿Siempre eres tan sigiloso?!

- Casi siempre- rió- Al tocarla… esa chica deja emerger sus sentimientos… E Inuyasha los canaliza para que ella pueda llegar a asimilarlos…- hizo una pausa para continuar- Inuyasha sacrifica su propia alma… para ayudar a los demás… Por eso… escoge muy bien a sus clientes…

Kagome no podía creer que el chico que tantos problemas le había causado, fuera una persona tan buena… sacrificar su propia alma para ayudar a los demás… es un acto muy noble…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien… hemos acabado- dijo Inuyasha una vez acabo el masaje y trayendo a la joven de vuela con nosotros- muchas gracias por venir- le acarició el cabello cual caricia tierna de un padre a un hijo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Muchas gracias?- se sorprendió ella- Soy yo la que debería agradecértelo…

Inuyasha solo sonrió y acto seguido la chica se marchó.

- Estoy molido…- anunció entrando en el salón con una cara y un ánimo que pareciese que acabara de correr la maratón.

Se tiró al sillón y empezó a dar órdenes por doquier

- ¡¡Miroku, té!! ¡¡Ahora!!

- Si, si…- y el otro iba y lo hacía muy contento

Kagome se pasmaba con el cambio radical que presentaba en joven de ojos dorados, y más aún con que Miroku no protestara.

"¿Es su mujer?"

De pronto, Inuyasha giró su vista hacia ella, como cuestionándola.

- ¡¿Y tú que miras?!- la acusó señalándole con un dedo- Que te toco ¿eh?

- No… nada, es que… Pensaba en que eres increíble…- Inuyasha cambió la mirada a una de asombro- y en que me has emocionado- terminó ella sonriéndole ampliamente

El joven quedó fascinado con el rostro tan hermoso que le dedicaba la jovencita… Esa sonrisa tan cálida… ese brillo en sus ojos… y el sol dando unos preciosos reflejos a su negro cabello… No pudo evitar que un tenue color rojizo subiera por sus mejillas y su boca quedase un poco entreabierta por el comentario… Pero no quería ser descubierto… así que le contestó con reproche…

- Claro que si me muero de nada serviría…- se cruzó de brazos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vaya…

- ¿Y ahora que?

Ya todos estaban sentados en la sala, disfrutando de una caliente taza de té, cuando Kagome dijo eso en voz alta.

- Estaba pensando…- miró al peliplateado- ¿Por qué haces esto de los masajes?

Pero el no le respondió con un "¿y a ti que te importa?" o un "no te inmiscuyas donde no te llaman", no… se quedó callado y posó su vista en su taza, como si no existiera en el mundo cosa más interesante que esa…

- Porque estoy buscando algo…

- ¿Eh?- esa contestación sorprendió a nuestra amiga, que hizo que levantara la vista de su té y mirara al chico

- Estoy buscando… mis recuerdos…

- ¿Eh?- ¿Cuántas veces la había dejado ya este chico alucinada en el día?

Tan asombrada estaba por eso, que no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se había levantado y se acercaba a ella.

- Por cierto… Me gustas- y al decir esto la abrazó

- ¡¡¡¡UAAAAAAAAH!!!!- estrepitoso grito el que dio

- ¡¡Jajajajajajaja!! Tonta del bote- se carcajeaba el peliplateado.

- ¡¡¡PARA YA!!! ¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESO DE UNA VEZ!! ¡¡¡QUE PARES!!!- le gritaba Kagome mientras se rascaba para aliviar el dolor.

Inuyasha dejó de reírse de ella y entonces decidió retomar la conversación.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes? Pues no puede ser.

- ¡¡¡P-PERO POR QUE!!! ¡¡ME LO MEREZCO!!

- Verás… ¿tú sabes por que no tienes salario?

"Obviamente que no lo sé…"

- Pues porque de alguna manera, tu hermano… TE HA VENDIDO- le soltó la bomba

- Pe… pero no puede ser…- ella se creía que era una broma de su chistoso amigo

- Pues lo ha hecho…

Frío… frío y helado… un cubo bien grande de ese líquido cristalino era lo que estaba cayendo sobre su cabeza…

- ¿Había hecho algo así antes?- le preguntó- No se porque me pareció un poquito trastornado…

- Esto es tan doloroso…- se escuchaba decir a Miroku.

Pero el chico de los ojos azules no se refería a la situación de la chica, sino a la taza de porcelana blanca que esta había dejado caer al suelo, rompiéndola, cuando Inuyasha la abrazó.

- Pero tenemos que ser fuertes…- se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y se puso junto a ellos- ¡¡Y seguir adelante!! ¡¡KAGOME!!

- ¡¿Por qué lloras ahora?!- le regañó Inuyasha

- ¡¡Entre los tres encontraremos la fuerza!! ¡¡Y VIVIREMOS, VIVIREEEMOS!!

Pero tan metido estaba en su papel melodramático, que no se acordó y abrazó a Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Me… has… tocado…- pudo articular la chica, antes de que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios.

"Éste fue mi debut en Tokio… la subida del telón…"

- No… no lo he hecho a propósito, de verdad…- se disculpó muy culpable por lo sucedido

- Ajá…- dijo Inuyasha con cara de 'pues yo si lo hubiese hecho'

Y mientras tanto, a Kagome se le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos y la urticaria le salía…

- Pica… ¡¡PIIIICA…!!

"¡¡ABUELA…!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿DE VERDAD TENGO QUE VIVIR AQUÍ???!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: capítulo 1 de "HaruHana" terminado

Bueno, bueno… wola!!

Vuelvo a aparecer con mi segundo finc de la serie Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi

Quiero alegar una cosa…

Esta historia es una adaptación del manga HaruHana de Yuana Kazumi como ya dije arriba, así que la trama no es mía… yo solo le he hecho algunos retoques…

Y también decir que este capítulo me ha tomado más de 3 días el hacerlo… y me he estrujado el cerebro al máximo… así que, sino gusta…

LO DEJARÉ DE LADO HASTA QUE VUELVA A TENER TIEMPO

Pero por el contrario, si a vuestra opinión les parece aceptable esta humilde adaptación de una servidora, pues prometo intentar actualizar lo antes posible…

Bien, aquí vemos a una Kagome algo despistada… aparte de con una maldición de narices, no creen? Y a un Inuyasha, casi con la misma personalidad que en la serie, es decir, se mete con Kagome, pero que deja salir sus sentimientos volcándose en su trabajo… masajista…

Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo… si deciden ustedes que haya de haberlo… sabrán el porque del nombre "HaruHana" también para el finc… o quizás ya lo hayan averiguado??

Denle su sincera opinión a esta humilde servidora (se aceptan amenazas de que no debería adaptar el manga)

Y nos vemos, si lo desean… en el capítulo 2 de "HaruHana"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. HaruHana

**AVISO:**** los personajes de este finc no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y a la grandísima serie de Inuyasha, y la trama del finc es una adaptación del manga HaruHana de Yuana Kazumi, que me ha llegado al corazón.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**HARUHANA**_

**Advertencia:**** Cuando veáis:**

"…" **lo que está escrito es lo que piensa nuestra protagonista**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2. HaruHana**

Un nuevo día amanece… y con que alegría lo hace…

En el instituto donde estudian nuestros protagonistas, el cielo se alza despejado en toda su grandeza… y una armoniosa melodía acompaña tan bello panorama…

En el aula de Música, encontramos a una jovencita de largos cabellos azabaches… tocando una bella serenata con su violín… y disfrutando ella misma, a la vez que lo hacen sus compañeras… Kagome H. Higurashi era una gran violinista…

- Es… es increíblemente buena, ¿verdad?- la alabó otra violinista

- ¡¡Y tanto!!- corroboraron todas

- Además, tú música… ¡De alguna forma misteriosa parece transmitir energía!

Ante este comentario, Kagome dejó ver sus castaños ojos… para quedarse pensando en lo que había dicho la compañera.

"¿Transmito… energía…?"

De repente, una imagen fugaz de cierto chico de larga cabellera platina que todos conocemos, pasó por la mente de nuestra pequeña intérprete. Pero parece que esto la desconcentró y sin querer, la melodía dejó constancia de ello, sonando mal.

- Lo… lo siento, me he equivocado… Me he equivocado de nota…- se disculpó con el resto del club de música.

- ¡¡Tranquila, tranquila!! Si con lo que has tocado ya es suficiente…- la calmó la otra violinista

- ¡¡Y tanto!! Eres muy buena- la halagó la batería- ¡Tienes que entrar en el club!

- Me gustaría…- dijo ella nerviosa.

"Pero si me he equivocado al tocar…"

Otra imagen de Inuyasha se posó en su mente.

"Estaba pensando en la cara que puso aquel chico ayer…"

'_Porque estoy buscando algo…' 'Estoy buscando mis recuerdos…'_ Esas palabras se habían quedado incrustadas en su mente.

"No puedo sacarme de la cabeza aquellas palabras… Y tampoco puedo olvidar… su expresión…"

- Esa chica no puede ingresar en el club- habló alguien desde detrás de Kagome.

"¡¡¿¿EH??!! ¡¡ESA VOZ…!!"

La joven de negros cabellos se voltea hacia atrás, temiéndose que sus sospechas sean ciertas… y para su desgracia, o tal vez no, lo son…

Allí, sentado en una de las sillas del aula y estirándose como si hubiese estado durmiendo, había un chico de largo y plateado cabello, con expresión risueña y ojos del color de la miel.

"Es… ¡¡INUYASHA!!"

Nuestra pequeña violinista se sorprendió de sobremanera al verlo ahí.

- ¡¡¿¿Y TÚ PORQUE DICES ESO, EH??!! ¡¡¿¿Cuánto llevas ahí…??!!

Pero parece ser que era la única a la que le molestase el que Inuyasha estuviese ahí.

- ¡¡¡UAAAH!!! ¡¡ES INUYASHA!!

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¿Cuándo ha llegado?!!

Nuestro amigo no echó cuenta a los comentarios y siguió con lo suyo.

- Ugh… estaba echando la siesta…- eso indignó aún más a Kagome

- ¡¡¡¿LA SIESTA?!!! ¡¡¿A ESTAS HORAS?!!

La pobre no encontraba solución alguna para comprender el comportamiento de su compañero. Pero su discusión se vio interrumpida por la intervención de una de las chicas del club.

- Ah… estoy… Inuyasha…- los chicos atendieron la llamada- ¿Por qué dices… que Kagome no puede ingresar en el club de música?

- Un… un momento…- se quejó la morena- ¡¡EL NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A OPINAR SOBRE ESO!!- pero nadie la escuchó

- Es que…- empezó a hablar nuestro joven peliplateado- yo…- se levantó del asiento y se puso detrás de Kagome- he comprado a esta chica…- y a continuación la abrazó por detrás y le cogió la barbilla sonriendo

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡¡No puede ser!!- se sorprendieron las jóvenes

- ¿Verdad?- siguió preguntando Inuyasha a la chica a la cual abrazaba

Pero… como todos sabemos lo que pasa si Kagome toca o es tocada por un chico…

- Ah… aaah…

Estruendoso grito que se escuchó por todo el instituto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de las clases, nuestros jóvenes se encontraban en el salón de relajación…

- Pica… ¡¡PIIICAAAA…!!- sollozaba Kagome mientras se rascaba para aliviarse un poco el escozor.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó algo sorprendido Miroku mientras le daba una taza de té

- ¡¡ME HAS TOCADO APOSTA!! ¡¡¡LO HAS HECHO TOTALMENTE APOSTA!!!- le gritó la morena al chico de cabellos plateados que le había provocado el dolor, quien comía como si nada una tarta de crema sentado en el sillón.

Inuyasha la miró, y sonrió de una forma… ni de bueno, ni de malo…

- Si- confesó mientras sonreía

"Es que… Me parece tan interesante… Es… ¡¡ES UN DEMONIO!! Ayúdame abuelaaa…"

Kagome Higurashi sollozaba internamente, ¿Qué haría para soportar a semejante chico?

Pero entonces, Miroku salió en su defensa.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¿Por qué tienes que molestarla?

- Miroku…

- ¿Realmente Kagome es tan interesante?

- ¿Eh?

"¿Y eso a que ha venido?"

Nuestra recién llegada de Osaka se cuestionaba el porque su jefe había dicho eso, mientras este siguió hablando…

- No le gustan los chicos, sobre todo si son guapos… Si la tocas, le salen sarpullidos por todo el cuerpo… Así que de hacer cosquillas, ni hablar… Y encima, lo único que la cura es tomar rico té japonés…- Miroku seguía hablando como si se lo dijese a si mismo, cuando entonces reparó en la pobre Kagome- Oh, ¿Qué le pasa?

Kagome, quien no quería seguir oyendo las palabras del chico de ojos azules, aunque fueran ciertas, se había apartado hacia un rincón, había cogido un paño y se había puesto a limpiar la repisa de los libros.

- Oh… ¿A que parece la Cenicienta?- y el tío seguía, e Inuyasha sin tener la más mínima intención de defenderla- ¡¡Su hermano la vende y acaba trabajando de fregona cual criada!!

"No es nada agradable… no… definitivamente… no es agradable que te lo recuerde…"

Y mientras Kagome, con el ánimo y la moral por los suelos, se lamentaba en silencio…

"Es verdad, yo… he sido vendida a este negocio… y encima por mi propio hermano…"

Como pudo, se cambió y se puso el horrible uniforme que tenía que llevar.

"Que le vamos a hacer… Solo será medio año… será cuestión de paciencia…"

Se puso manos a la obra… Decidió empezar por darle un limpiado a la estantería, así que comenzó a sacar los libros y revistas que ocupaban el mueble para poder quitarle el polvo y poder dejarlo presentable. Pero cuando sacó uno de los libros… algo salió desde dentro de este y cayó al suelo, sorprendiendo a nuestra pequeña limpiadora.

- ¿Y esto…?- se preguntó Kagome mientras la recogía del suelo

"Es una foto antigua…"

Pero cuando miró detenidamente el papel rectangular que había salido del libro, pudo apreciar la tierna imagen… Un niño de unos 5 añitos, de cabello platino cual reflejo de luna, ligeramente largo y ojos grandes y preciosos del color del oro; sonreía feliz mientras montaba en su bicicleta, dejando ver su rostro lleno de arañazos y sus brazos cubiertos de tiritas… Ese niño… le recordaba a alguien… y de repente supo a quien…

"¡¡AH!! ¡¡¡ES INUYASHA!!!"

- Está lleno de tiritas…- no se dio cuenta, y lo dijo en voz alta, pues se había quedado mirando tiernamente la foto

- Oye, ¿Qué estás cuchicheando? Pareces emocionada…- la sorprendió Inuyasha, quien pasaba por el salón con un montón de toallas en sus manos

- Nada… es que he encontrado esto…- le mostró la foto- de pequeño eras monísimo…- pero el chico de ojos miel no reaccionó de buena manera al ver el retrato.

Le arrebató la foto con furia y muy poco delicadamente, mientras una confusa Kagome caía al suelo de la impresión, junto con las toallas que momentos antes estaban en manos de Inuyasha.

- ¡¡¡NO LO MIRES!!!- le gritó con ira, asustando más a Kagome

Se dio la vuelta mientras miraba la foto y entonces agachó la mirada, cubriendo sus lindos ojos con su flequillo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué…?"

- Inu… ¿Inuyasha?- se atrevió a llamarlo la chica, recuperada un poco de la impresión

- Lo… lo siento…- una disculpa con voz suave fue lo que salió de labios del chico.

El silencio inundó el lugar… un silencio incómodo para nuestros jóvenes, hasta que…

- A ver… Parece que alguien está haciendo el vago por aquí… ¿Verdad…?- la voz tenebrosa que puso Miroku hizo que un sudor frío recorriera la frente de los escolares, y acompañado del jalón del cuello de la camisa, pues así los había cogido, se llevaron un buen susto

De pronto los soltó, y se precipitaron contra el suelo, cayendo sentados.

- ¡¡Vamos, rapidito!!- los apresuró- No hay tiempo que perder…

- Que sí…- le respondió la morena mientras barría con ímpetu el suelo del local

Pero mientras seguía con su labor de barrer el polvo, llevó su vista hacia Inuyasha, quien arreglaba un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas.

"¿Por qué se pondría así antes…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una media hora más tarde…

- Uff… Acabaron los preparativos…- hablaba para si nuestra joven morena, mientras disfrutaba de una bien merecida taza de té caliente- ¿Me pregunto como será el cliente de hoy?

- Es una chica a la que le han roto el corazón…- la voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Ah…- se giró de golpe y se encontró con el que había hablado

"¡¡INU… INUYASHA!!"

- Al menos eso me han dicho…- siguió arreglando sus flores carmesíes sin voltearse a ver a la chica para contestarle- Pero tu que sabrás de eso…

- Que… ¡¡QUE QUIERES DECIR!!- se quejó por lo que le había dicho- ¡¡QUE MALEDUCADO!! ¡¡Que sepas que yo tuve un novio!!

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero tú no odias a los chicos?- Inuyasha la miró de reojo, sorprendido por como se había puesto, y por la revelación dicha

- No… yo no… no odio a todos los chicos…- Kagome bajó su tono de voz al decir esto- Solo que no puedo tocarlos…- llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, señal de nerviosismo y bajó sus ojos al suelo… No le gustaba hablar de ese tema- Lo que realmente odio es la urticaria que me sale por todo el cuerpo.

- Seguro que él te dejó.- la interrumpió el masajista del local- Claro… y seguro que era guapo…

- ¡¡N-No!! ¿Es que no tienes compasión?

- ¿Por ti?

De piedra… dura, fría e inerte piedra… Ese cuerpo sin vida en el que se convertía cada vez que Inuyasha H. Taisho la dejaba boquiabierta… Cosa que ocurrió ahora mismo…

- En cuanto ese chico…- el peliplateado decidió decir una última cosa, mientras aún tenía su atención en las flores- ¿No crees que si te hubiese gustado de verdad no te hubiese salido la urticaria al tocarle?- al decir la última palabra, la miró

Kagome se quedó un poco traspuesta por esa pregunta.

- Aquel chico… fue el primero por el que sentiste algo…- Inuyasha ya terminó con sus flores, y se volteó hacia Kagome para verla cara a cara, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente- y más que oírle decir te quiero cien veces… los que hubieses deseado…- más cerca todavía de la joven… casi a tocarse sus rostros- era un beso…- los labios del joven de los ojos de oro, se curvaron hacia arriba en una hermosa sonrisa, que junto a la paz que reflejaban sus ojos y su flequillo ondeando levemente por el viento que entraba por la ventana, consiguieron hacer que en las mejillas de Kagome, se apareciera un maravilloso color rosado, que aumentó el grado de color hacia un rojizo, mientras se acercaba más el joven.

Pero entonces, el sonido del timbre de la puerta, sacó a estos dos chicos de ese ambiente tan cálido en el que se habían envuelto sin darse cuenta, pues se habían perdido en los ojos del otro.

- Ah, un cliente…- alertó Inuyasha

- ¿Eh?- salió del trance Kagome

- Venga, vamos…- el chico Taisho se alejó de ella en dirección a la puerta, mientras la muchacha de ojos marrones, aún tardó en reaccionar

- ¿Eh? Ah… si…- y se fue detrás de él

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la puerta, los tres encargados del lugar, recibieron al cliente, con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

- Bienvenidaaaaa…

Una vez que la joven hubo pasado a la "sala" con Inuyasha, Kagome pudo ponerse a ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras hacía su tarea… barrer…

"Aaah… me tiene alucinada… No sé cual es su auténtica personalidad…"

Entonces, dejó de mover el polvo del suelo, para acercarse despacio a la tela blanquecina que hacía de pared dentro del salón, para una sala de relajación. Abrió lentamente la cortina y miró dentro con sus ojos marrones.

Dentro se encontraba ese chico de cabello de luna, largo y hermoso, con esos ojos dorados intrigantes, junto a una chica de castaños cabellos, quien era la clienta ese día.

"Inuyasha… puede tocar a los demás…"

En la sala, Inuyasha se encargaba de realizar muy bien su trabajo.

- Yo… estoy muy cansada…- le contaba la mujer mientras Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos colocadas delicadamente sobre las mejillas de la castaña, intentaba buscar algo

- Aja…

"Puede captar los sentimientos de esa chica… Tiene una fuerza misteriosa…"

- No creo que hayas venido a mi consulta… porque quieras olvidarle…- el joven masajista abría lentamente sus ojos

- No, en serio… quiero olvidarle…

- La verdad es que… si realmente quisieras olvidarle… no te importaría que yo te besara ahora mismo…- la proposición cogió de sorpresa a la mujer, quien se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, un poco asustada- Eso haría mucho más fácil mi trabajo.

Kagome, desde su sitio, estaba boquiabierta… eso si que no se había esperado del chico.

"Uaah… pero que morro… ¿Es un pervertido encubierto?"

- Pero no lo voy a hacer…- se arrodilló ante la chica, y le cogió la mano suavemente y con delicadeza- Porque has venido aquí para sentirte mejor…

Nuestra pequeña amiga barrendera miraba estupefacta la escena, cuando una voz interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

- La verdad no se puede ignorar… aunque nos haga daño…

- Miroku…- dijo girándose hacia atrás, viendo al "jefe" del negocio.

- Tampoco podemos huir de ella… Si tratamos de olvidarla, se convierte en una pesada carga…- mientras hablaba se dedicaba a limpiar una taza con un paño húmedo.- así es… la verdad no desaparece…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno… parece que tienes muchos recuerdos…- decía Inuyasha mientras le proporcionaba a la chica un masaje en los pies, que junto con las hierbas aromáticas que había traído Miroku, creaban un ambiente muy relajante-

"Aunque aceptar la verdad puede ser un proceso lento…"

- Dime… ¿Qué te hacía disfrutar?- pasó a coger sus manos- ¿Qué te asustaba?- ahora acariciaba su cabello dulcemente- ¿Qué te hacía llorar? ¿En que momento… fuiste feliz?

De repente, de los ojos de la mujer de castaño cabello, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Al principio, solo unas cuantas que se escapaban de su guarida, pero a continuación, ya eran un torrente de ese salino líquido. Se abrazó al brazo de Inuyasha, desahogándose… soltando toda su tristeza.

"Muchos lloran…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y a menudo… les acompañamos con nuestras lágrimas…"

Sin saber como ni porque, Kagome se encontraba derramando también lágrimas de sus ojos color chocolate, las cuales recorrían sus mejillas y bajaban lentamente, humeciéndolas.

- Inuyasha tiene un toque especial, ¿verdad?- la sorprendió Miroku- Mira, te he traído un té y un riquísimo pastel

La joven morena no dijo nada, solo aceptó ambas cosas con gusto, pues sus emociones en ese momento no la dejaban hablar.

- Su trabajo es sanar a los clientes… pero él es incapaz de limitarse a eso… Aunque, supongo que eso es bueno- esto último hizo que la chica levantara la vista de su taza de líquido hirviendo.

"Porque hay gente que no puede llevar sola esa pesada carga…"

- Inuyasha también…- comenzó a decir a la nada- Inuyasha también soporta… una pesada carga…

- Ese chico… oculta en su interior… la más pesada carga…- Kagome se asustó un poco por el tono de voz que usó el chico de los ojos azules para decir esto- y es haber olvidado… No recuerda… donde ocultó su dolor… ni qué lo produjo…

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!- un grito interrumpió la conversación de los chicos

- ¡¡¿¿QUE??!!- se alarmaron, y más cuando vieron de donde provenía dicho grito.

Corrieron hacia la "puerta" de la habitación de trabajo y la abrieron de par en par.

- Dis… ¡Disculpad!- dijo Miroku

Pero Kagome quedó impactada por lo que vio dentro…

- Inu… ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha Taisho se halla tirado en el suelo… Su cabellera plateada le cubría el rostro, señal de que se calló se improviso… y su cara denotaba cansancio…

Miroku se apresuró a cogerlo delicadamente en brazos, para llevárselo de la asustada chica.

- Se… se ha desmayado de pronto…- balbuceaba la castaña

- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Si!! Tranquila… Es que tiene algo de anemia…- excusó a Inuyasha el pobre chico que lo llevaba en brazos- Esto… sino le importa esperar un poco…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿Inuyasha?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

El chico del cabello de plata comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos del color del metal más preciado del mundo.

- Si… lo siento… estoy bien…- dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla húmeda que tenía sobre la frente.- Es solo que he golpeado… el alma de esa chica…

- Pero… qué tontería- dijo Kagome que no creía lo que acababa de decir

- ¿Pero no sabes que no debes conectar demasiado?- le reprendió Miroku, aún con el susto en el cuerpo

"¿Pero que…?"

- Supongo que… deberías dejarlo por hoy…- Miroku ya iba a decirle a la chica que se tendría que marchar, cuando Inuyasha se incorporó costosamente.

- Espera… ya… ya estoy bien…

- ¡¡¿¿Lo dices es serio??!! Sigues pálido…

- ¡¡Pero no puedo dejarlo ahora!!- replicó el cabezón del chico.

Mientras, la jovencita Higurashi observaba impotente la escena, sin saber que hacer.

"¿Qué podría…? ¿Qué podría hacer yo? ¡¡¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!!!"

Y justo en el momento en que tenía su último pensamiento, volvió la cabeza y en su campo de visión apareció el estuche de su violín. Repentinamente, a su mente vinieron las palabras que en la mañana le dijeron sus compañeras mientras tocaba en el club de música.

"_Kagome, tú música… es como si transmitiera energía…"_

Y así, ya supo lo que debía hacer…

Mientras, Inuyasha había intentado ponerse en pie, fallando en el intento claro está, pues aún no estaba recuperado, y Miroku había tenido que sujetarlo y hacerlo sentar otra vez.

- ¿Lo ves? No estás bien…- intentó hacerle entrar en razón- Mira, voy a llamar a la chica… Le diré que te traiga algo de comer… y tal vez después…

Pero de repente… una dulce y hermosa melodía musical comenzó a inundar la habitación… primero "piano" y luego fue "creccendo" lenta y rítmicamente… haciendo con este contraste de dinámica entre el "piano" y el "forte"… que se creara un ambiente que irradiaba energía y tranquilidad…

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendieron ambos jóvenes

Levantaron sus ojos, los cuales los tenían posados en el suelo, para encontrarse con…

- Ka… go… me…- articuló el joven de platino cabello

Kagome movía ágilmente el arco sobre las seis cuerdas del violín, sacándole las notas correspondientes a la parte de la obra que debía sonar… Sus ojos cerrados y la posición en la que se coge el violín… parecían hacerla ver de una forma muy tierna y verdaderamente hermosa… y más con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta de la estancia, que mecía su cabello y el vuelo del traje que le obligaban a ponerse, al son de la música celestial… un espectáculo verdaderamente magnífico…

Inuyasha quedó fascinado por todo en conjunto… Kagome… su violín… su melodía… lo bonita que se veía… tanto que cerró sus dorados ojos y se dejó impregnar por la música…

- Que gran música…

- Inuyasha…- lo llamó el ojiazul

Se levantó lentamente del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, y abriendo sus ojos, también despacio, se acercó a la músico, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola abrir sus ojos también.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Inuyasha!!- paró de tocar al tenerlo frente a ella

- Estoy… Ya estoy bien…- le dijo- Pero sigue tocando, por favor…- le pidió acercándose más a ella, mirándola a los ojos achocolatados que poseía

La propuesta cogió desprevenida a la chica de negro cabello, quien se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.

- Ah… ah… ¡¡¡SI!!!- contestó al fin

Y a cambio… recibió una dulce, hermosa y verdadera sonrisa de ese chico que tanto la intrigaba y que la sacaba muchas veces de quicio…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven masajista de larga cabellera de plata, abrió las cortinas que separaban el salón con su sala de trabajo y se adentró en ella, sorprendiendo a su clienta, que esperaba sentada en el sillón, a que él se recuperara.

- Lo siento…- se disculpó con la chica- y como ya estoy bien…- él volvió a retomar su trabajo… mientras Kagome hacía acto de presencia justo detrás del masajista, tocando su dulce canción…

La joven castaña se dejó envolver por los suaves toques de las manos de Inuyasha y la dulce música de Kagome.

- Que música tan maravillosa… es increíble… Esta música me hace sentir mejor…

Mientras tanto Miroku, quien observaba el espectáculo desde las abiertas cortinas… Llegó a la siguiente conclusión… y con ella a una idea algo descabellada, que sería lo que diría Inuyasha.

- La música de Kagome… influye en el ritmo de Inuyasha…

Viendo lo bien que se compenetraban para ser la primera vez que cooperaban juntos y sin discusiones… decidió dejarlos tranquilos…

- Bueno… iré a preparar más té y pastelillos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Al atardecer… bajo un cielo anaranjado…"

Una vez finalizado el trabajo de hoy, despidieron a un muy satisfecha clienta mientras el sol se ponía, en la puerta de su local.

"… descubrí con una gran sonrisa… Que el destino había creado…"

A continuación, se volvieron a introducir en la tiendo, donde el jefe, Miroku, les daría una noticia, que los dejaría con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿HARUHANA???!!!- gritaron al unísono

"… una gran armonía…"

- Hablo de un posible nombre para el negocio…- les dijo para acabar de explicar su noticia- bueno… en realidad ya lo he decidido…- dijo muy bajito

- ¿Y porque tienes que usar nuestros nombres?- se exaltó el ojidorado- Mi nombre vale, pero poner el de esta…- señaló acusadoramente a la morena

- ¡Oye!- replicó esta

- Vaya… ¿Es que os lo tengo que explicar todo?

Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar a ambos jóvenes, los empujó hasta juntarlos el uno con el otro.

- Por el masajista y la violinista… que llevarán juntos este salón de salud… Primero pensé en Inuyasha y Kagome… pero aparte de que no tiene gancho comercial, es muy largo y no pega… Luego me vino la idea de usar vuestros segundos nombres, ya que los dos tenéis uno, pero HarukaHana, aún no me terminaba de gustar… es que Inuyasha tiene un segundo nombre tan raro… y entonces me llegó la inspiración… Acorté el nombre de Haruka y se quedó en Haru…- tan concentrado se hallaba en su relato fantástico de cómo se le ocurrió el nombre, que no se percató de que había hecho algo que a la chica no le convenía- Por eso… HARUHANA… ¿lo pilláis?

- Oh oh…- fue lo que dijo Inuyasha cuando vio la cara de su compañera

Y un nuevo grito tan grande que parecería que el mismo mundo se estaba muriendo, azotó el lugar nuevamente, por… perdí la cuenta… no se cuantas veces… A Kagome H. Higurashi le había vuelta a salir la urticaria, al entrar en contacto con Miroku e Inuyasha…

- Ahora has sido tú el que la ha tocado…- le reprochó el masajista

- ¡¡¡PICAAAA!!!

"Abuela… Mi vida en Tokio… parece estar llena de problemas…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: capítulo 2 de "HaruHana" finalizado con éxito

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo… finalmente y gracias a vuestros ánimos he decidido que voy a continuar con este finc… aunque me tomen muchos días hacer una adaptación medio decente… Este capítulo me ha tomado más de 2 semanas, entre que no tenía tiempo y conseguir la adaptación… pero aún así, lo conseguí… y espero de corazón que sea de su agrado…

Bien, pues ya hemos descubierto el porque del nombre HaruHana para esta adaptación del manga también… creo que se explica bastante bien en el capítulo… aunque creo que era muy evidente no??

Bueno, en fin… muchas gracias por su buena crítica (gracias por no mandarme ninguna amenaza de muerte, eso me halaga mucho) y sin más pasemos a los agradecimientos a los review.

**Nere **(ya has visto que la continué, espero que este capítulo también te guste)

**Dyelbi** (bueno, pues si no te has leído el manga original, espero que esta adaptación te guste tanto como el primer capítulo… es verdad, hasta yo me engancho cuando la releo y pienso que es una historia bastante ligera… y con mucha gracia… y gracias por lo de los guiones, pero hasta ahora no me han dicho nada)

**RefiraM **(jeje… si, lo siento por poner a Sota así… pero es que en el original salía que la vendían, y no se me ocurría otro personaje para poner, además de que es uno de sus hermanos quien la vende… bueno, pues que te guste este capítulo también)

**The Princess Izayoi** (era esta a la explicación que habías llegado de porque le puse ese nombre?? Bueno… y lo de Sota, ya dije porque… no es que tenga nada en contra de el ni mucho menos… pero bueno… es que sino no salía en el finc… Pues sin más, que disfrutes de este capítulo)

**Mónica** (Moni nee-chan!!! Mi hermana mayor siempre conmigo para todos mis finc… gracias por seguirme tan fielmente… y espero que este capítulo también te guste… y si un poco chungo lo que le pasa a Kagome jeje…)

**Jessica** (jeje… si, vaya situación… pero en fin… ya se irá descubriendo todo el finc poco a poco… disfruta del capítulo)

**Hadeslebousier** (gracias por decirme que te gustó el capítulo… y espero que este también sea de tu agrado…)

Bueno, pues ya no me queda más que decirles… que los espero en el capítulo 3 de este finc, ya que como dije, lo voy a continuar, lo que no sé es cuando pondré el siguiente capítulo…

Bien, y como ya acostumbre a decir…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "HaruHana"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
